Without permission
by Yasemine
Summary: Harry drückt Draco einen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Lippen, der von dieser Aktion komplett überrumpelt ist. Er weiß nun gar nicht mehr, was er fühlen soll und eine nervige Pansy hilft ihm auch nicht sonderlich weiter.
1. Chapter 1

Schön, dass ihr euch hierher verirrt habt.

Ich stelle mich einer neuen Herausforderung. Und zwar -Trommelwirbel, bitte!-mir wurden 10Wörter genannt und 2 Figuren, die ich mindestens 1x in einem Zweiteiler erwähnen soll und 3, die ich nicht verwenden darf.

Und niemand anders war so fies, sich die Begriffe auszudenken, als meine liebe Freundin Lavergne.

**Das Pairing** (welches ich mir zum Glück selbst ausdenken durfte): Harry/Draco

Und jetzt zu Lavergnes Bedingungen...

Die Namen sind: Snape und Draco

Die 10 Worte sind: Quidditch-Raum der Wünsche -Schuhe-Jungfrau-Zahnspange-Hund-Krankenbett-Mondsichel-Flittchen-Schwangerschaft

Meine Reaktion darauf: WIE BITTE?! Ich weigere mich eine mpreg-Story zu schreiben!!

Und Lavergne hat nur gekichert...Tolle Freundin.

Aber ich habe das Problem meiner Meinung nach gut in den Griff bekommen :)

Die 3 verbotenen Worte sind: Besen, grün, und Liebe *schnüff*

**Summary**: Harry packt der Übermut und er drückt Draco einen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Damit bringt er unbemerkt einen Stein ins Rollen; Draco ist nun heillos verwirrt, weiß nicht was er empfindet und eine nervige Pansy trägt auch nicht gerade zu seiner Besserung bei.

**Zeit**: Spielt im auf Hogwarts

**Warnung**: Slash, bedeutet also Mann+Mann. Daher sind mir die Charaktere auch OOC geraten.

Don't like it don't read it ;)

Außerdem hat Harry Voldemort schon im 5. Schuljahr besiegt, folgedessen ist Draco nie ein Todesser geworden und hat auch nicht versucht Dumbledore umzubringen.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört absolut nichts. Weder die Figuren, noch die Orte etc. Alles JK Rowlings Eigentum.

So, jetzt wo das Förmliche geklärt ist (bei dem ich mich wirklich frage, ob das überhaupt jemand liest) geht's auch schon los. Viel Spaß :)

---

Aufmerksam lauschte Draco den Anweisungen von Professor Slughorn während er unbemerkt versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und einem gewissen schwarzhaarigem Gryffindor zu bringen. Wie zum Merlin Slughorn auf die Idee kam, ausgerechnet Potter und ihn zusammen arbeiten zu lassen, war ihm immer noch schleierhaft.

Angeblich hatte er darauf bestanden, dass seine zwei ‚besten Schüler' gemeinsam einen Trank brauen sollten damit sie ein besonders gutes Ergebnis erzielten.

Dass_ er_ Klassenbester war, wusste er. Aber Potter?!

Der konnte noch nicht einmal Fledermausflügel von Dianthuskraut unterscheiden.

Und so langsam zweifelte auch Draco an seinem eigenen Talent, was er aber natürlich nie freiwillig zugeben würde.

Doch er konnte die immer öfter auftauchende Unruhe in seinem Inneren, wenn Harrys Augen neugierig auf ihn gerichtet waren und jeden seiner Bewegungen folgten, nicht ignorieren.

Von wegen ein ‚besonders gutes Ergebnis'. Wenn Potter ihn weiter so anstarren würde, wie schon in den Stunden davor, würde er noch verrückt werden.

Seiner Meinung nach war Slughorn ein ebenso mieser Menschenkenner wie Zaubertranklehrer.

Professor Snape war im Vergleich zu dem kugelrunden Walross ein erheblich besserer Lehrer gewesen, zumal er niemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hätte seinen Lieblingsschüler mit dem Goldjungen zusammen zu stecken.

Doch da dieser nun die Radieschen von unten betrachtete, musste er sich mit der zweitklassigen Wahl wohl oder übel abfinden.

„So und nun holt euch bitte die Zutaten aus dem Schrank.", beendete Slughorn seine Rede und riss dabei gleichzeitig Draco aus seinen Gedanken.

Er war den Erklärungen des Professors nicht wirklich gefolgt und musterte nun stirnrunzelnd die Überschrift, die in magischen Lettern an der Tafel stand.

„Professor?", schnarrte er in üblicher Malfoy-Manier und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe die Hand zu heben.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy?" Sofort kam Slughorn an ihren Tisch gewatschelt. „Haben Sie Probleme?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich frage mich nur gerade, wieso ich lernen sollte, einen Trank gegen die Schwangerschaft zu brauen. Meinen Sie nicht, dass ist eher eine Sache für Frauen?"

Während er sprach waren seine Augenbrauen erheblich in die Höhe gewandert, wie immer wenn er sich über etwas beschwerte. Doch Slughorn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, wenn ihre Freundin sich später nicht wirklich auf ihre eigenen Zaubertrankkünste verlassen kann und sie nicht frühzeitig mit Kindern gesegnet werden wollen, dann ist es für sie ganz nützlich ihn jetzt in der Schule zu lernen.", erklärte der Zaubertranklehrer ernst und Draco schnaubte nur, als sich Slughorn mit den Worten. „Vorsicht, Mr. Longbottom! Wenn sie nicht achtsamer sind, dann enden sie heute noch in einem der Krankenbetten!" wieder von ihrem Tisch entfernte.

„Findest du nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, den fertigen Trank ins Essen zu mischen? Dann bräuchtest du bei deinem größten Vergnügen gar keine Sorgen mehr haben.", bemerkte Harry trocken und erstaunt und verärgert zugleich wanderten Dracos Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Potter?!", fragte er kühl.

Wollte Potter damit etwa andeuten, dass er, Draco Malfoy, ein Flittchen war?

Er gab zu, dass er gerne seinen Spaß hatte. Immerhin war er jung und sah seines Erachtens nicht schlecht aus.

Doch dass sogar Potter das gemerkt hatte und es wagte ihn darauf anzusprechen verärgerte ihn.

Draco wartete ab, was er zu sagen hatte, doch der Schwarzhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern und entschied sich dafür, dass es die ungefährlichere Alternative war zu schweigen.

Der Blick des Malfoysprosses sprach Bände und er wollte die Zaubertrankstunde gerne noch lebend überstehen.

Doch Draco hatte keinesfalls vor, diesen Spruch einfach so auf sich sitzen zu lassen.

„Weißt du, Potter. Vielleicht siehst du diese Sache später anders, wenn du keine Jungfrau mehr bist.", höhnte er.

Harry schaute auf und es schlich sich ein provokatives Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

„Wer sagt dir, dass ich noch Jungfrau bin?", erkundigte er sich scheinheilig.

„Naja, so weit ich weiß, bist du mit keinem anderen Mädchen als Chang oder der Weasley gesichtet worden. Mit beiden war es schnell vorbei und du brauchst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, dass der heilige Sankt Potter in nur so kurzer Zeit mit einen von beiden geschlafen hat."

Draco grinste siegessicher, doch in den Augen Harrys tauchte plötzlich ein gewisses Funkeln auf, welches den Blonden ein wenig unsicher stimmte.

„Weißt du, Malfoy..." Harry senkte die Stimme und Draco beugte sich automatisch näher zu dem Gryffindor um ihn besser verstehen zu können.

„Nur wenn man mit noch keinem_ Mädchen_ geschlafen hat, bedeutet dass nicht zwangsmäßig, dass man noch Jungfrau ist."

Mit diesen Worten platzierte der Schwarzhaarige dem perplexen Draco einen frechen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich erhob und die Zutaten für den Zaubertrank besorgte.

Und Draco? Der starrte auf die Stelle auf der Harry gerade eben noch gesessen hatte und versuchte verzweifelt seine kribbelnden Lippen zu ignorieren.

Missmutig schlenderte Draco in die große Halle und ließ sich auf einen der freien Plätze am Slytherintisch fallen.

Seine Laune war am Nullpunkt angelangt.

Er hatte in der Zaubertrankstunde seine gesamte Konzentration darauf gerichtet Potter zu ignorieren, der, nachdem er aus der Vorratskammer wieder aufgetaucht war, tatsächlich so getan hatte, als ob nichts passiert sei.

Und was hatte er davon gehabt?

Der Kessel war ihm übergelaufen, nur weil er sich zu sehr anstrengen musste, Potter nicht ständig anzustarren.

Es war nur ein harmloser Kuss gewesen und doch ging ihm der Gryffindor nicht aus dem Kopf.

Stöhnend vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen, als ihn eine Stimme hochfuhren ließ.

„Was ist los, Draco?" Sein bester Freund Blaise ließ sich neben ihm nieder und erleichtert stellte Draco fest, dass dieser nicht den Zaubertrank-Kurs belegt hatte.

Blaise war für dieses Fach schlicht weg einfach zu unkonzentriert.

Er hatte seine Augen und Ohren überall. Das einzige, wem er seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht schenkte, war sein Kessel.

So konnte er auf keinen Fall mitbekommen haben, was Potter sich erlaubt hatte und er war froh, dass die meisten Schüler im Vorratsraum zugange gewesen waren und es demzufolge so gut wie keine Zeugen gab.

„Und wie war die Zaubertrankstunde?", erkundigte sich Blaise und Draco wollte beinah gleichgültig antworten, als ihm der komische Unterton in der Stimme seines Freundes auffiel.

Lauernd hob er den Blick.

Und tatsächlich. Blaise hatte ein dreckiges Grinsen aufgesetzt und wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen.

„Wer...", begann Draco, wurde aber von Theodore, von allen nur Theo genannt, unterbrochen, der sich ihnen seufzend gegenüber fallen ließ.

„Ich schwör's euch. Diese Stunde habe ich fast nicht überlebt. Slughorn kann einen echt zu Tode nerve..."

Abrupt hielt er inne, als er den mordlustigen Blick von dem blonden Slytherin, der eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte, bemerkte.

Hart schluckte er, bevor er ein übertriebenes Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Draco, mein Lieber. Deine Frisur ist dir heute wirklich gut gelungen.", zwitscherte er und ließ es sich nicht nehmen dabei auch noch selig mit den Wimpern zu klimpern, doch Draco hob nur abwartend eine Augenbraue.

Theos übertrieben glücklicher Gesichtsausdruck wich nun einem genervten und theatralisch verdrehte er seine Augen.

„Gut, ich gebe es zu: Ich habe es ihm erzählt. Und jetzt hör auf mich so anzustarren, Draco. Ich habe schon Angst, dass aus deinen Augen wirklich noch der Avada Kedavra hinausgeschossen kommt."

Nun lag es an Draco mit den Augen zu rollen.

Doch auf Theos Gesicht schlich sich wieder ein slytherintypisches Lächeln.

„Außerdem hättest du es Blaise ohnehin bald verraten müssen. Du warst nach diesem kleinen Kuss ja ganz schön verwirrt.", kicherte er und wandte sich dann an seinen anderen besten Freund. „Weißt du, er hat sogar seinen Kessel überlaufen lassen."

„Uh, na dann hat bei dir sicherlich ein Gefühlschaos geherrscht." Neugierig starrte Blaise Draco an, der nur wütend schnaubte, sich erhob und mit den Worten „Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr!" die große Halle verließ.

Das nervige Gekicher und Gelächter von seinen nun, wie er beschlossen hatte, ehemalig besten Freunden ignorierte er dabei gekonnt.

Harry dagegen berichtete Hermine ausführlich, was er sich in der vorherigen Stunde getraut hatte.

Die junge Hexe lauschte mit großen Augen seinen Erzählungen, während Ron, der ihnen gegenüber saß mit Seamus in ein Gespräch über Quidditch vertieft war.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine wusste der Rotschopf nichts von Harrys Schwärmereien für einen gewissen Slytherin.

„Was hast du getan?!", wisperte Hermine geschockt und Harry zuckte zerknirscht mit den Schultern.

Im Nachhinein konnte er sich seinen plötzlichen Übermut selbst nicht erklären und es grauste ihm jetzt schon davor, Draco wieder in die Augen zu blicken.

„Gute Frage...Oh man, Malfoy wird mich sobald er wieder zu sich gekommen ist ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen. Geschweige denn seine Demütigungen. Wie komm ich da nur wieder heraus?", murmelte er und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit einer Hand durch sein Haar.

Ron hatte sich von Seamus derweilen verabschiedet und Harrys letzte Worte durchaus mitbekommen.

„Was hast du mit Malfoy angestellt?", erkundigte er sich schmatzend. „Glaub mir, für diesen Hund kann nichts zu schlimm sei..."

Harry schloss kurz die Augen, holte tief Luft und beschloss es für seinen Freund so kurz und schmerzlos wie nur möglich zu machen.

„Ich habe ihn geküsst.", unterbrach er seinen Redeschwall und traute sich vor Angst seiner Reaktion nicht den Blick zu heben.

Stille.

Dann hörte er Ron husten.

Dieser hatte sich bei seiner persönlichen Horror-Nachricht glatt am Hühnchen verschluckt, welches er vor ein paar Sekunden noch munter in sich hineingestopft hatte.

Beruhigend klopfte Hermine ihm auf den Rücken, bis sich seine Atmung wieder einigermaßen normalisiert hatte.

„'Tschuldige, Harry. Ich hab doch grad tatsächlich verstanden, dass du Malfoy geküsst hättest.", winkte er grinsend ab.

Kurz tauschte der Schwarzhaarige einen Blick mit Hermine, die ihm aufmunternd zunickte.

„Nun...Du hast dich nicht verhört.", gab er zu und Ron entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge.

„D-Du meinst, dass...Also, du...Ich...", stammelte er, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte um wenigstens einen vernünftigen Satz heraus zu bringen.

„Warum Malfoy? Da ist ja sogar Eloise Midgeon eine bessere Wahl."

Sein Blick glitt automatisch zu dem Mädchen mit den vielen Pickeln und der großen Zahnspange und er schüttelte sich.

„Ron!", rief Hermine verärgert aus und bestrafte ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

Harry dagegen ignorierte Rons Einwand, denn auf so einen Spruch hatte er sich schon eingestellt.

„Weißt du...Das ist ein wenig kompliziert.", wollte er weit ausholen, doch er verstummte, als er Rons Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, der Bände sprach. Sein bester Freund würde Harrys Gefühlsinnenleben nicht akzeptieren können.

„Ach, weißt du was? Schon gut...", winkte er ab, erhob sich und schlenderte mit einem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Ausgang zu.

Er musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Hermine ihn gerade heftig zusammenstauchte.

Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit und wie Draco zuvor suchte er schnellen Schrittes den Gemeinschaftsraum auf.

Der restliche Abend verlief für Harry relativ ruhig.

Er hatte sich in seinem Schlafsaal verschanzt, sich auf sein Bett geworfen und die Vorhänge zugezogen.

Er hielt es nicht für nötig, sie mit einem Zauber zu belegen.

Seine Zimmergenossen würden akzeptieren, dass er erst einmal seine Ruhe brauchte und Ron würde wohl erst einmal eine Weile Abstand halten.

So döste er die nächsten Stunden vor sich hin und versuchte sich von seinen nervigen Gedanken zu befreien.

Na gut, eigentlich versuchte er nur Malfoy aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen, welcher sich seit kurzem dort eingenistet hatte.

Anscheinend schien es ihm dort wirklich gut zu gehen, denn er wollte von dort einfach nicht verschwinden.

Harry stöhnte genervt auf.

Es war einfach viel zu kompliziert. Warum musste es auch unbedingt Malfoy sein, der es ihm neuerdings angetan hatte?

Es gab so viele Jungs in Hogwarts...

Ja, Jungs! Seit den Sommerferien hatte er einige sehr interessante Erfahrungen gemacht und herausgefunden, dass ihn ein knackiger Jungenhintern mehr anmachte als weibliche Rundungen.

Und Malfoy hatte einen sehr beachtlichen Hintern...

Schon allein der Gedanken daran brachte sein Blut in Wallung.

Es war einfach zum Verzweifeln.

Beherzt griff er nach seinem Kissen, drückte es gegen sein Gesicht und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus.

„Harry, bist du in Ordnung?", vernahm er Rons besorgte Stimme.

Im Gegensatz zu allen Filmen, die Harry gesehen hatte, hatte das Kissen als Dämpfer so gut wie nichts genützt.

Stur verschränkte der Schwarzhaarige die Arme vor der Brust und zog es vor nicht zu antworten.

Er hatte Rons Blick nicht vergessen und es konnte ihm egal sein, was seine Mitbewohner von ihm dachten.

Dean und Seamus zogen ihm allerdings einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Ron, jetzt lass ihn doch!", kicherte Ersterer und der Ire setzte noch einen drauf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er bei seiner...momentanen Tätigkeit gestört werden will.", hustete er und mit einem Mal waren alle Vorsätze in den Wind geschlagen.

So schnell er konnte zog er die Vorhänge beiseite und funkelte seine Zimmergenossen an.

„Ich habe mir keinen runtergeholt!", stellte er trotzig klar und alle Augen lagen nun auf ihm

Es herrschte kurz Stille, bevor Den und Seamus in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Ach ihr könnt mich mal!", nuschelte Harry beleidigt und wollte gerade die Vorhänge wieder zu ziehen um seine Ruhe zu haben, als Ron seine Handgelenke festhielt.

„Kann ich...Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", murmelte er leise und senkte ein wenig beschämt den Blick.

Fragend hob Harry seine Augenbrauen, nickte aber. Ein wenig erleichtert krabbelte der Rothaarige auf Harrys Bett, zog nun selber die Vorhänge zu und belegte sie mit einem Stillezauber.

„Also...Was ich dir sagen wollte...", stammelte Ron und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

Automatisch begann Harrys Herz schneller zu klopfen. Wollte Ron sich etwa bei ihm entschuldigen?

Und tatsächlich.  
Nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, kam ein leises: „Tut mir Leid!" über seine Lippen.

Erstaunt starrte Harry seinen besten Freund an. „Hermine hat dir gehörig den Kopf gewaschen, nicht wahr?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, dennoch nickte Ron.

„Ja, aber nicht nur deswegen entschuldige ich mich.", fügte er schnell hinzu. „Weißt du...Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und es wäre blöd unsere Freundschaft wegen so einer Sache aufs Spiel zu setzen. Ich...Oh, Mann Harry! Du weißt, dass ich in so was nicht gut bin."

Ron stöhnte genervt auf und Harry konnte sich ein sadistisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Er könnte seinem Freund auch einfach die Worte abschneiden und die Entschuldigung annehmen,

Doch er war viel zu gespannt, was jetzt noch kommen würde und außerdem genoss er ein wenig Rons Verfangenheit.

Seiner Meinung nach geschah es ihm ganz Recht.

„Ich habe keinerlei Probleme mit...deinen Neigungen und es ist für mich auch nicht schlimm, dass..." Wieder brach Ron und erst als Harry mit einem „Ja?" nachhakte platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Steh halt auf Malfoy, meinetwegen! So lange du mir keine Details eures Liebesleben schilderst, kannst du dich vergnügen mit wem du willst, Alter."

Kurz starrte Harry ihn an, bevor er über die unverfrorene Aussage losprusten musste.

Er hatte sich geweigert einzugestehen, dass ihm Rons Meinung wichtig war.

Doch nun, da er dieses Problem geklärt hatte, fiel eine unsichtbare Last von seiner Schultern.

Er bemerkte, da er nun keine Angst mehr hatte auf Ablehnung zu stoßen, es ihm leichter fiel sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er etwas für Malfoy empfand.

Und von nun an galt es für ihn nur noch ein Problem zu

bewältigen: Sich den Slytherinprinzen höchstpersönlich zu angeln.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass Draco Malfoy schon längst, ob freiwillig oder nicht, an seinem Haken hang.

-

So, und was denkt ihr?

Der zweite Teil folgt demnächst ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy war ein begabter Lügner. Jeden Gesichtsmuskel hatte er unter Kontrolle, jede Mimik konnte er perfekt imitieren.  
Er hätte zum Tagespropheten gehen und behaupten können, dass er aus sicherer Quelle wisse, dass rosarote Pinguine ab Donnerstag die Welt beherrschen würden. Am nächsten Tag würde mit Sicherheit ein Bericht darüber in der Zeitung stehen...oder er würde im St. Mungos landen, je nachdem. Doch der Knackpunkt war, dass er glaubwürdig herüberkam.

Er war also nicht nur ein begabter Schauspieler, sondern ein Hervorragender. Doch dazu musste auch das Publikum mitspielen und seinen eigenen Teil dazu leisten.

Und diese beiden Jungen, die mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm standen und die Tür blockierten, dachten definitiv _nicht_ daran zu kooperieren.

Es war von keinem Geringeren die Rede als von seinen besten Freunden Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott, die keine seiner Notlügen à la „Ich muss zur Toilette, ich kann jetzt nicht" oder „Ich muss noch einen Aufsatz zu Ende bringen" schlucken wollten.

Im Gegenteil. Sie wollten die Wahrheit. Nichts als die pure Wahrheit.

Und Draco fühlte sich allmählich in die Enge getrieben.

„Soll das hier ein Verhör werden, oder was?", blaffte er die zwei Störenfriede an, die es doch tatsächlich gewagt hatten, in sein Privatzimmer hineinzustürmen und mit den Worten ‚Du kommst nicht eher hier raus, bevor wir alles zwischen dir und Potter wissen' den Ausgang versperrten.

Theo zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern.

„Je nachdem, wie du es auffasst.", erklärte er und Blaise nickte.

„Ich hätte es ja eher Konversation zwischen guten Freunden genannt, aber Verhör klingt auch nicht schlecht.", grinste der dunkelhäutige Slytherin und Draco schnaubte.

„Was wollt ihr von mir hören?"

„Das du Gefühle für Potter hegst, ihr heiratet, zusammen zieht und ganz viele kleine Potter-Kinder zeugt.", witzelte Blaise und Theodore schmunzelte.

„Eigentlich wollen wir nur die Wahrheit wissen, aber Blaises Vorschlag ist auch nicht schlecht.",

„Haha.", kommentierte Draco nur trocken und verdrehte seine Augen über den, seiner Meinung nach geschmacklosen, Scherz.

_Wenn man Freunde hat, braucht man keine Feinde mehr_, ging ihm murrend durch den Kopf. Und dieser einzige Muggelspruch, den er kannte, traf definitiv zu.

Er hatte keine Lust über den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor und ihm zu reden.

Das tat stellvertretend für ihn schon ganz Hogwarts. Und das war alles nur Potters Schuld.

Er hatte es tatsächlich gewagt ihn im Kerker zu küssen! Auf den Mund! Wo es fast jeder mitbekommen hatte!

Gut, eigentlich hatten sich fast alle Schüler in der Vorratskammer aufgehalten.

Aber auch nur ein Einzelner hatte gereicht um die Gerüchteküche Hogwarts zum überlaufen zu bringen.

Wenn Potter es wenigstens geschafft hätte in irgendeinem abgelegenen Gang seine Triebe auszuleben.

Obwohl...Besser nicht. Wer wüsste schon, wie er selbst dann reagiert hätte. Höchstwahrscheinlich wäre er auch noch auf die Annäherungsversuche eingegangen und es wäre mehr passiert...

Bei diesem Gedanken riss Draco die Augen auf und realisierte jetzt erst, was er sich soeben eingestanden hatte.

Eine zarte Röte breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, dann stöhnte er und vergrub es in seinen Händen.

Blaise und Theo, die das Minenspiel des Blonden aufmerksam und belustigt beobachtet hatten, wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, bevor sich Ersterer traute nachzuhaken.

„Komm schon, Draco! Du weißt, dass du uns alles anvertrauen kannst.", wagte er sich vor. Und als von Draco kein Gekeife, sondern nur ein undeutliches Gemurmel zu hören war, setzte er alles auf eine Karte.

„Wir haben kein Problem damit, falls du dich von Potter..."

Wütend sprang Draco auf und hinderte Blaise daran weiter zu sprechen.

Das erwartete Rumgekeife begann.

„Ich fühle mich von diesem...diesem Narbengesicht nicht angezogen, klar?! Und ich hege auch keinerlei Gefühle für Potter. Es war widerwärtig, dass er mich berührt hat. Und ich stelle mir in Gedanken auch nicht vor, wie es ausgehen könnte, wenn wir allein gewesen wären. Zufrieden? Kann ich jetzt raus?!", fauchte der blonde Slytherin, während er sich noch beim Reden an ihnen vorbeizwängte und das Weite aufsuchte.

Theo und Blaise hoben nur die Augenbrauen und sahen sich grinsend an.

Beiden war bewusst, dass sie seine Gefühle für Harry noch nicht einmal angesprochen hatten, geschweige denn, ob er Fantasien hatte „wie es ausgehen könnte, wenn sie allein gewesen wären"

Diese ganze Sache schien noch sehr interessant zu werden...

Draco hatte es satt. Überall wo er auftauchte, gafften Schüler ihn an und begannen zu tuscheln.

War er die Hauptattraktion geworden, oder was?

Er unterdrückte ein Knurren und schob sich durch die Schülermasse hindurch, die doch tatsächlich stehen geblieben war, um so einen besseren Blick auf den Eisprinzen erhaschen zu können.

„Was soll das? Wollt ihr nicht direkt noch ein Foto machen?", blaffte er sie an und zu seiner größten Überraschung machte es tatsächlich einmal ‚Klick'.

Draco wirbelte herum und starrte einen Gryffindor, der einen Jahrgang unter ihm besuchte, in Grund und Boden.

Soweit er wusste, war dieser Junge Potter ein ganzes Jahr hinterhergelaufen und zählte als treuster Bewunderer seines Fanclubs.

„Ähm...War das Sarkasmus?", murmelte dieser unsicher, als Draco den Eindruck machte, ihm gleich den schlimmsten schwarzmagischen Fluch, den er kannte, aufzuhalsen.

Er wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort von ihm ab, sondern flüchtete so schnell wie ihn seine Beine tragen konnten in die große Halle.

Der Slytherin konnte einem echt Angst einjagen.

Diese Meinung teilten anscheinend auch die übrigen Mitschüler, denn sie wandten rasch den Blick ab und folgten Colin Creevey so schnell sie konnten um aus dem Blickfeld des Blonden zu verschwinden.

Draco hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt, fand einen Geheimgang jedoch angenehmer, als weiterhin die heimlichen Blicke der Schüler auf sich zu spüren.

Also tappte er mehr oder weniger im Dunkeln, denn seinen Zauberstab hatte er ganz klischeehaft bei seinem überstürzten Aufbruch im Zimmer liegen gelassen.

_Ein toller Zauberer bin ich_, schoss es ihm sarkastisch durch den Kopf, während er behutsam einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte.

Die einfachere Variante wäre sicherlich gewesen, den Geheimgang wieder zu verlassen, doch seltsamerweise genoss Draco das Gefühl der Dunkelheit und der Einsamkeit.

Er konnte seine Maske fallen lassen und in Ruhe über die plötzliche Schwankung seiner Gefühlswelt grübeln.

Doch plötzlich hörte er Schritte und ein Lichtkegel kam näher.

„Und das war's auch wieder mit dem Alleinsein.", murmelte er genervt, während er angestrengt versuchte auszumachen, wer die Person war.

Das Licht schien nur auf den Boden und so konnte Draco lediglich schwarze Schuhe und Hosenbeine erkennen.

Erst als die Person direkt vor ihm stand, zogen sich seine Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen.

Hier stand wahrlich der Grund allen Übels vor ihm und hielt ihm die Lichtquelle direkt unter die Nase: Harry Potter.

„Malfoy!", stieß der Schwarzhaarige erstaunt aus. „Was machst du denn hier im Dunkeln?"

Doch Draco zog es nicht vor zu antworten.

Aus einem Impuls heraus krallte er seine Hände in den Kragen des Gryffindors und drückte ihn gegen die kalte Steinmauer.

Harry erschrak sich über die Reaktion des Blonden so sehr, dass er seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ und das Licht erlosch.

„Verdammt, was soll das?", fuhr Harry ihn an und versuchte sich vergeblich aus dem Griff des Blonden zu winden, doch dieser drückte sich nun mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn.

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Potter!", zischte Draco leise. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast, waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und der heiße Atem des Slytherin strich Harry ins Gesicht.

Er musste sich stark konzentrieren nicht laut aufzustöhnen, doch den Körper des anderen so nah an sich zu spüren machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Wegen deinem bescheuerten Kuss denken jetzt alle ich sei schwul.", platzte es aus Draco heraus und er funkelte Harry bedrohlich an.

Dieser ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken.

Im Moment sah es zwar ganz danach aus, als ob Malfoy die Oberhand hätte, doch das konnte man ganz leicht ändern. Angriff war die beste Verteidigung.

„Bist du es denn nicht?", fragte er und bei Harrys Tonlage überfiel Draco eine Gänsehaut.

Seit wann war Potters Stimme so tief?!

„Nein!" Draco klang so von sich überzeugt, dass Harry zögerte, doch dann überfiel ihn der Übermut, wie schon in der Zaubertrankstunde.

_Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt,_ schoss es ihm waghalsig durch den Kopf und er begann bewusst sein Becken gegen das des Blonden zu drücken.

„Sicher?", hauchte er. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge. Es reichte ja nicht, dass Potter plötzlich so eine verruchte Stimme besaß. Er spürte Harrys Becken sehr genau und langsam begannen sich Blitze in seiner Lendengegend zu sammeln.

Verdammt, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort, Malfoy!" In Harry breitete sich ein Triumphgefühl aus, während Draco haderte.

„Ich bin nicht schwul!", murmelte er und ärgerte sich im nächsten Moment über sein klägliches Genuschel.

Wo blieb die Autorität, die Kraft in seiner Stimme?

Er wollte gerade erneut zu einer Antwort ansetzen, dieses Mal mit mehr Überzeugung, als er plötzlich Harrys Hand in seinem Nacken spürte und ihn schon beinahe panisch inne halten ließ.

Die Augen Harrys leuchteten auf und Draco blieb wortwörtlich die Stimme im Halse stecken.

Er wollte doch nicht etwa...Doch, er wollte.

Mit dem wahren Mut eines Gryffindors überbrückte der Schwarzhaarige die letzten Zentimeter, die ihre Lippen noch voneinander trennten und küsste Draco.

Der Blonde war viel zu geschockt um Harry von sich zu stoßen. Viel zu gut fühlte es sich an wie der Retter der Zauberwelt mit seinen Lippen schmuste.

Sanft, zärtlich ja beinahe schon ängstlich. Harry erwartete in jedem Moment eine Zurückweisung, doch als Draco keinerlei Anstalten in diese Richtung unternahm, wurde er mutiger.

Er begann an der Unterlippe des anderen zu knabbern und entlocktem ihm so ein kurzes Aufkeuchen.

Sanft strich Harry ihm mit der Zunge über seine Unterlippe und fragte nach Einlass, den der Blonde ihm sofort gewährte.

Ihre Zungen fochteten einen liebevollen Kampf aus und Dracos Verstand hatte sich nun vollkommen verabschiedet. Er ließ sich nur noch von seinen Gefühlen leiten, genoss das Kribbeln, welches der Kleinere bei ihm auslöste und ließ sich ohne einen Gedanken an die Folgen in den Kuss fallen.

Erst als Harry sich triumphiert grinsend von ihm löste, riss er erschrocken die Augen auf und realisierte, was er soeben getan hatte.

„Ich würde diese Meinung noch einmal überdenken.", schlug der Schwarzhaarige seinem Gegenüber zwinkernd vor, bevor er an ihm vorbeischlüpfte, seinen Zauberstab aufklaubte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Dieser Abgang war schon beinah einem Snape würdig und immer noch erstarrt blickte Draco dem scheinbar selbstsicheren Harry nach.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass diesem das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte, drohte aus seiner Brust zu springen und er sich unsicher fragte, ob er nicht zu weit gegangen war.

Doch immer wenn Harry in diese silbergrauen Seelenspiegel starrte spürte er ein Verlangen Draco so nah wie möglich zu sein.

Sowohl psychisch als auch physisch.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es dem Blonden genau so erging, doch dass er ihn nicht von sich gestoßen hatte, war doch schon einmal ein gutes Zeichen, oder etwa nicht?

Beflügelt von dieser Feststellung und mit noch immer kribbelnden Lippen suchte er die Eingangshalle auf, in der schon Hermine und Ron auf ihn warteten um gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade aufzubrechen.

Seine besten Freunde waren gerade in ein Gespräch mit Ginny vertieft, als er mit einem überdimensionalen Grinsen zu ihnen stieß.

„Hallo, Harry!", grüßte die jüngste Weasley ihn, bevor sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln hinzufügte: „Welches Zeug haben sie dir denn gegeben?"

Seit die beiden sich getrennt hatten, führten sie eine lockere Freundschaft und Harry war sehr dankbar dafür. Er wusste, dass es sie sehr mitgenommen hatte, dass sie kein Paar mehr waren und am Anfang hatte er ihre Nähe noch gemieden, aus Angst es ihr noch schwerer als ohnehin schon zu machen.

Doch Ginny...war eben Ginny. Sie hatte sich geweigert den Kontakt abzubrechen und ihn davon überzeugt, dass sie „ein großes Mädchen war und durchaus mit dieser Situation klar käme", wie sie sagte.

Zwar war ihr Lächeln am Anfang noch immer etwas gezwungen rüber gekommen, doch seit letzter Zeit war es immer strahlender geworden, an welchem Zustand ein gewisser Dean Thomas nicht ganz unschuldig war.

„Ich...", wollte Harry gerade fröhlich ansetzen, als ein schreiender Ron ihm das Wort abschnitt.

„Das ist ja jetzt egal, es interessiert niemanden! Du brauchst es uns nicht erzählen. Keine Details! Du hast es versprochen, Harry!", fügte er leicht panisch hinzu, als Harry ihn erstaunt anstarrte und auch die anderen Ron mit verwirrten Blicken musterten.

„Du kannst manchmal echt peinlich sein, Ron!", murmelte Ginny schließlich augenverdrehend, bevor sie sich von ihnen verabschiedete um eine Strafarbeit bei McGonnagall abzusitzen.

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!", nuschelte Ron mit glühenden Ohren und begann den Weg nach Hogsmead einzuschlagen.

Hermine und Harry folgten ihm amüsiert, jedoch kopfschüttelnd.

Froh dem unbarmherzigen Herbstwind für einige Zeit zu entkommen, stieß Harry die Tür zu dem Café 'Chocolat' (1) auf, welches in kurzer Zeit das neue Stammlokal der Hogwartsschüler geworden war, und suchte mit seinen Augen den Raum automatisch als Erstes nach einem hellblonden Haarschopf ab, den er natürlich nicht fand.

Wie denn auch?

Malfoy stand sicherlich noch immer in dem dunklen Geheimgang und versuchte zu realisieren was geschehen war.

Bei diesem Gedanken unterdrückte Harry ein Glucksen und ließ sich stattdessen an einem freien Tisch fallen, den er, für dieses Café, erstaunlich schnell gefunden hatte.

Von seinem Platz aus hatte er den Eingang gut im Blick, den er auch sofort ins Visier nahm.

Hermine, die dies bemerkt hatte, unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

„Du brauchst die Tür gar nicht so zu hypnotisieren, Harry. Dadurch wird kein blonder Slytherin zu uns hinein geschleudert.", erklärte sie amüsiert, als Angesprochener rasch die Augen abwandte.

Harry murmelte nur eine undeutliche Antwort, bevor er seinen Blick wieder über die Schüler wandern ließ.

Am Ende des Raumes entdeckte er Blaise und Theo und seine Hoffnung stieg, dass Draco auch noch auftauchen würde.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass dieser sich erst einmal eine kalte Dusche gönnen musste, bevor er sich bereit fühlte, aufzubrechen.

Bereit fühlen war vielleicht nicht der passende Begriff...Aufraffen traf es wohl eher.

Draco hatte keine Lust auszugehen. Viel lieber läge er jetzt alleine in seinem Bett und wäre sich darüber klar geworden, was mit ihm los war, doch er hatte seinen Freunden schon lange zuvor (sonst hätte er es sich wahrscheinlich dreimal überlegt) zugesagt; Und ein Malfoy hielt sein Wort.

Doch dies änderte keineswegs an seinem Gefühlszustand.

Sein Kopf schmerzte schon, so viele Gedanken hatte er sich über seine derzeitige Lage gemacht und er war zu keinem wirklichen Ergebnis gekommen.

Er war vollkommen verwirrt.

Gefühle tobten in seinem Inneren, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass er sie fühlen _konnte_, wenn er nur an den Goldjungen dachte.

Doch sein Verstand sträubte sich so vehement dagegen, dass er entschlossen war, dass es _falsch_ war, so zu fühlen.

Er stolperte mehr schlecht als Recht den Weg nach Hogsmead hinunter, in seinem Kopf wimmelte es immer noch von unmöglichen Theorien, bis er schließlich an 'Chocolat' angekommen war und das Lokal betrat.

Sofort sprang ihm Harry ins Auge, der mit Ron und Hermine in ein Gespräch vertieft war und er musste sich anstrengen ihn nicht anzustarren.

Stattdessen gesellte er sich zu Theo und Blaise, der Draco schon freudig zu sich winkte und ihm ein Glas Butterbier hinhielt.

„Hier!", begrüßte er ihn und drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand, sobald er sich fallen gelassen hatte. „Zum Glück bist du endlich da! Pansy nervt uns schon die ganze Zeit!", erklärte Blaise augenverdrehend und Draco hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?", hakte er nach.

Theo grinste.

„Sie fragt nach dir, Draco. Sie scheint der festen Überzeugung zu sein, dass an den Gerüchten, dass du schwul seist, nichts dran ist und sie will anscheinend ihre Bestätigung haben, also nimm dich in Acht!"

„An den Gerüchten ist auch nichts dran! Und ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich in Acht nehmen sollte.", schnarrte er schon beinah trotzig, als sich Theo und Blaise vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen.

„Komm schon!", sagte Blaise schließlich. „Du willst doch nicht wirklich etwas mit Pansy anfangen?"

„Warum nicht? Sie ist hübsch und..."

„...besitzt den IQ von einem Toastbrot.", fügte Blaise trocken hinzu.

„Als ob dich das bei irgendeiner deiner Eroberungen gestört hätte."

Draco funkelte seinen Gegenüber wütend an.

Er ließ sich bestimmt nicht von dem größten Casanova, den Hogwarts je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, vorschreiben, dass er auf den Charakter achten müsse.

Obwohl er Blaise im Geheimen Recht geben musste.

Pansy gehörte nicht zu der schlauen Sorte, doch es ging ja schließlich ums Prinzip und es war immer noch seine Sache mit wem er sich vergnügte und mit wem nicht.

„Darum geht es ja auch nicht.", mischte sich Theo schnell ein und versuchte verzweifelt den aufkeimenden Streit zu schlichten.

„Sondern?" Abwartend ließ sich Draco zurückfallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Auf die Erklärung seines Freundes war er wirklich gespannt.

Doch er würde nie zu hören bekommen, was in diesem vor sich ging, denn er wurde von niemand Geringerem als Pansy unterbrochen.

„Hey Draco, ich habe schon auf dich gewartet.", begrüßte sie ihn zwinkernd. „Weißt du, ich möchte nämlich etwas mit dir..._besprechen_."

Sie kicherte einmal künstlich hinter ihrer vorgehaltenen Hand, bevor sie Anstalten machte, sich zu ihnen zu setzen.

Theo und Blaise machten keinen besonders glücklichen Eindruck darüber und Letzterer stieß Draco sogar mit dem Ellbogen nicht gerade unsanft in die Rippen.

Der Blonde unterdrückte nur mit höchster Müh und Not eine wütende Schimpftriade und beließ es stattdessen auf einen zornigen Blick.

Als Blaise fragend eine Augenbraue hob, seufzte Draco leise und erhob sich.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir schon einmal zusammen zum Schloss gehen, Pansy? Auf dem Weg können wir ja in Ruhe miteinander sprechen.", schlug er schon beinah widerwillig vor.

Die Slytherin war zwar sehr hübsch mit ihren dunkelbraunen Rehaugen und dem leicht gewellten Haar, aber ihr Charakter erwies sich schon in der Vergangenheit als sehr anstrengend.

Doch da er gerade seinen Mund so weit aufgerissen hatte, musste er jetzt wohl oder übel dadurch.

Verflucht sei sein voreiliges Mundwerk.

Schweigend setzte Draco einen Fuß vor den anderen, während Pansy, die sich bei ihm eingehakt hatte, ihn munter in Grund und Boden plapperte.

Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung worüber sie im Moment redete, doch er schnappte einiges Mal das Wort ‚Handtasche' oder ‚Schuhe' auf, also konnte es sich nicht um wirklich wichtige Themen handeln.

Erst als sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen waren, blieb sie stehen und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

„Weißt du, Draco", begann sie mit einer tieferen Stimme, die wohl verführerisch klingen sollte. Doch im Gegensatz zu Harrys zeigte bei dem Blonden keinerlei Wirkung.

„Als ich diese ganzen Gerüchte über dich und Potter gehört habe..." Bei diesen Worten verkrampfte sich seltsamerweise Dracos Bauch. „...wurde ich ganz schön eifersüchtig. Und dann wurde mir klar, dass ich unsere...Beziehung noch einmal auffrischen will..."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie vollkommen selbstbewusst fragte: „Wie wäre es um neun Uhr im Raum der Wünsche?"

Sie hatte auf eine schnelle und direkte Antwort gehofft, doch Draco zögerte.

Irgendwie wurde ihm von der Vorstellung ein wenig übel, ein Date mit Pansy zu haben. Er brauchte kein Wahrsagen belegt zu haben, um zu wissen wie die Verabredung im _Raum der Wünsche_ enden würde.

Und was würde wohl Harry dazu sagen?

Verfluchter Potter!

Es konnte ihm doch total egal sein, was dieser Gryffindor davon hielt.

Und vielleicht war dieses Date ja genau das, was er brauchte um seine Gefühlswelt wieder zu richten.

Es konnte ein Wink des Schicksals sein, dass Pansy ihn genau in diesem Moment fragte...

Und nun, mit voller Überzeugung nickte er.

„Ich werde da sein!", versprach er, als er plötzlich grob zur Seite geschubst wurde.

Gerade wollte er den Schüler anblaffen, der es gewagt hatte, sich zwischen ihn und Pansy hindurch zu drängen, als sein Blick auf verstrubbeltes, schwarzes Haar fiel.

Beklommen schloss er wieder den Mund, ohne ein Wort herausgebracht zu haben und auf einmal schien diese Idee doch nicht mehr so genial zu sein.

Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen, worüber er sich gleichzeitig ärgerte, band Draco seine Krawatte neu.

Er hatte sich nichts Besonderes angezogen und war bei seiner Schuluniform und seinem geliebten Designerumhang geblieben.

Irgendwie kam ihm der Gedanke absurd vor, sich extra wegen Pansy in Schale zu werfen. Außerdem würde er seine Sachen sicher eh nicht lange anbehalten...

Leise klopfte es an der Tür und Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als diese sich öffnete.

Blaise trat ein, schloss sie hinter ihm und lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen.

„Du hast wirklich vor, dahin zu gehen, oder?", fragte er ruhig und keine Spur mehr von Belustigung, die sonst immer in seiner Stimme mitschwang, war heraus zu hören.

Draco nickte.

„Was denkst du denn? Natürlich werde ich dahingehen. Wieso fragst du?"

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern, stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Nur so..."

Es herrschte einige Zeit Schweigen, in der sich Draco die Haare richtete, bis der Dunkelhäutige die Stille wieder unterbrach.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Potter sich auf dem Astronomieturm verschanzt hat.", sagte er und Draco wirbelte herum.

Ein wenig zu schnell, wie Blaise ein wenig erleichtert feststellte.

„Und was geht mich das an?", fragte der Blonde barsch.

„Naja, ich dachte, du solltest das wissen. Ich habe gehört, wie sich Weasley und Granger darüber unterhielten. Und...anscheinend bist du der Grund, wieso es ihm nicht so gut geht.", erklärte Blaise und achtete dabei genau auf Dracos Mimik.

Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht erstaunt und kurz blitzte es in ihnen auf, bevor sie so schnell wieder ausdruckslos wurden, dass man meinen könnte, er hätte es sich nur eingebildet.

Doch Blaise wusste es besser.

„Weißt du, Draco, ich denke, es ist falsch sich mit Pansy zu treffen. Auch wenn du es leugnest, ich weiß, dass Potter dir etwas bedeutet. Ich kenne dich fast besser als mich. Und ich weiß, dass er dir nicht egal ist, wie du immer tust. Und mit diesem...One-Nightstand könntest du dir die größte Chance deines Lebens verbauen. Denk mal drüber nach!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und ließ seinen besten Freund in seinem Zimmer zurück.

Er hatte Draco nur einen kleinen Anschubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben, doch den restlichen Weg, musste er alleine hinter sich bringen und Blaise hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass dieser es nicht vermasselte.

Mit einem üblen Geschmack auf der Zunge starrte Draco auf die morsch aussehende Tür vor sich.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon im Gang stand und mit sich haderte.

Blaises kleine Rede hallte ihm immer noch in den Ohren wieder und unsicherer als je zuvor, legte er eine Hand auf die Klinke, nur um sie daraufhin sofort zurück zu ziehen, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte, obwohl sich das Metall schön kühl auf seiner Haut angefühlt hatte.

Leise seufzte er und legte verzweifelt den Kopf in den Nacken.

Noch nie zuvor war ihm eine Wahl so schwer gefallen wie in diesem Augenblick.

Immer hatte er eine klare Linien zwischen Richtig und Falsch gezogen (oder besser gesagt ob er Vorteile hatte oder nicht), doch nun war diese Linie verschwommen, unklar und er konnte die Situation nicht wirklich einschätzen.

Am Rande registrierte er, dass er seine Entscheidung schon längst getroffen hatte, hatte seine Wahl zwischen den zwei Türen gefällt.

Doch ob es auch die Richtige war?

Konnte er sich wirklich seine Zukunft mit der falschen Wahl verbauen, wie Blaise es ihm so schön um die Ohren geworfen hatte?

_Wenn du es nicht versuchst, wirst du es wohl auch nicht herausfinden_, flüsterte ihm eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren zu und resignierend gab er ihr Recht.

Er holte einmal tief Luft, sammelte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stieß die Tür auf.

Das erste, was er erblickte war die silbern leuchtende Mondsichel, die hoch am Himmelszelt prangte. Anscheinend hatte er länger vor der Tür gestanden, als er vermutet hatte.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine dunkle Gestalt, die auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturms saß, die Beine in der schreckend erregenden Höhe baumeln ließ und anscheinend tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Geschockt riss Draco seine Augen auf und bevor er sich bremsen konnte, war er nach vorne gestürmt, hatte die Person am Kragen gepackt und von der Rüstung gezerrt.

„Verdammt, Potter! Willst du dich umbringen, oder was?", blaffte er Harry an, der von dem Überfall so überrumpelt war, dass er stolperte und sich Sekunden später in Dracos Armen widerfand.

Verblüfft von der plötzlichen Nähe des anderen standen die beiden Jungen regungslos in der ungewollten Umarmung da und konnten nichts anderes tun, als sich anzustarren.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, in der sie einfach in die Augen des anderen versanken, bis sich um Harrys Mund unwillkürlich ein bitterer Zug legte und er die Augen zusammen kniff.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy? Solltest du jetzt nicht lieber bei Pansy sein?", fragte er wütend, konnte den verletzten Unterton in seiner Stimme jedoch nicht ganz verbergen.

Vergeblich versuchte er sich aus dem Griff Dracos zu winden, doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran los zu lassen.

„Nein, ich finde es hier gerade viel schöner.", murmelte er leise, doch Harry hatte ihn gehört und verwundert seine Bemühungen sich von ihm loszueisen aufgegeben.

„Was?", hakte er nach und seine Stimme hatte jegliche Wut verloren. Nur noch Neugier lag darin und etwas, was Draco nicht genau deuten konnte. War es Hoffnung?

Unsicher leckte sich Draco über seine Lippen.

„Lass...Lass mich nur einmal etwas probieren.", bat er und musste für diese Worte seinen gesamten Mut zusammenkratzen. Es war kein Wunder, warum er nicht in Gryffindor gelandet war und ausgerechnet für seine Vorsätze brauchte er eine ganze Menge davon.

Jederzeit hatte er sich über die kläglichen Bemühungen eines Mitschülers ausgelacht, der vollkommen nervös vor seinem Schwarm gestanden hatte und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Doch nun konnte er die Nervosität endlich nachvollziehen.

Sein Herz klopfte so laut, dass es ein Wunder war, dass Harry ihn noch nicht darauf angesprochen hatte und in seinem Bauch rumorte es vor lauter Schmetterlingen gewaltig.

Das hoffnungsvolle Lächeln von Harry gab ihm schließlich einen letzten Ruck.

Zaghaft beugte er sich hinunter und verschloss Harrys Lippen mit den seinen.

Das Gefühl, dass sich plötzlich in ihm ausbreitete war unbeschreiblich.

Es war wie ein Feuerwerk, das plötzlich in ihm explodierte.

Seine Knie wurden so weich wie Butter, als Harry seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte und instinktiv vergrub er eine Hand in dem verlockend weichem Haar.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, in denen ihre Lippen miteinander schmusten und doch war es viel zu kurz gewesen, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

Harrys Wangen waren leicht gerötet, doch ein strahlendes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Und Draco reichte nur ein Blick in diese funkelnden Augen um sich sicher zu sein, dass seine Wahl die richtige gewesen war.

Und mit einem Mal hatte er keine Ahnung, warum er sich vorher so angestellt hatte.

Er würde alles aushalten können. Das Getratsche, die komischen Blicke, die Presse, ja sogar seinen Stolz würde er hinunter schrauben...

Egal was.

Er würde es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ertragen können, solange der Schwarzhaarige an seiner Seite stand.

Denn Harry Potter war es definitiv wert.

So, das war es...Mein Zweiteiler ist nun zu Ende *schluchz*

Hat es euch gefallen? Kritik?

Über ein Review freue ich mich immer :)

(1) (1) Falls ihr euch fragt, was mit den 'Drei Besen' geworden ist...Ich hatte es als Erstes dort stehen, aber dann hat mich Kuscheltier in den Reviews darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich das Wort "Besen" ja nicht benutzen darf. Also musste ich mir wohl oder übel ein neuen Café-Namen ausdenken. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel ;)


End file.
